


Sunshine in my sky

by 5ftjewishcactus



Series: Sunshine [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Gender or Sex Swap, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ftjewishcactus/pseuds/5ftjewishcactus
Summary: Several years after the android revolution that brought them together, Connie and Hana enjoy a quiet morning together.





	Sunshine in my sky

Connie rolled over, slowly easing out of stasis. Early morning light was filtering in through the blinds. Next to her, Hana was sound asleep, laying on her stomach, face mushed into the pillow away from the sunlight. She was in the usual t-shirt and boxers she slept in, as was Connie. They'd both been too tired from work to do more than some light kissing and cuddling. It was their day off at least. Connie shifted closer to Hana, putting an arm around her waist.  
  
Hana made a noise in her sleep but otherwise didn't register Connie who smiled as the sunlight glinted off the silver band on her ring finger. It had been Hana's father's ring. There was some faint wear to it from years of being worn. Hana had offered to have it polished and made to look new, but Connie loved it as it was. Just like she loved all of Hana, scars and all. On Hana's left ring finger was an LED band, currently sitting at a gentle blue. Connie had long since removed her actual LED, but the ring was connected to her, flashed various colors based on her mood, her thoughts. Sometimes she'd make it buzz lightly, to remind Hana that she was there, that was she thinking about her, that she loved her.  
  
Connie could also tell when Hana was thinking of her, because Hana would play with the band, spinning it on her finger or clinking it against her desk or her glass. It was the closest thing they had to interfacing. Connie loved it, it was so perfectly them. Connie kissed one of Hana's shoulders. Hana shifted then, stretching her arms out from under her pillow, before turning her head to face Connie. She squinted at Connie.  
  
"Morning," Connie smiled.  
  
"Morning."  
  
Connie leaned forward and kissed her. Hana grumbled about morning breathe, like she did every morning, but Connie didn't care. Hana scrubbed a hand over her face and rolled onto her back. Connie moved to curl up against Hana, head pillowed on her chest. Hana put her arms around Connie, holding her close.  
  
"So, what do you have planned for us today," Hana asked.  
  
"No plans."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"I promise. We could stay in bed all day if you want. Though Sumo might protest that one, if one of us doesn't get up to feed him."  
  
Hana chuckled. "Nah, we'll get up. Should probably do some housework or tinker in the garden."  
  
Connie hummed in agreement. Hana's fingers trailed over Connie's arm, who shivered from the touch. Over the years since the android revolution, more and more upgrades had come out, allowing androids to experience life in more and more human ways. Like reactions to touch. The first day Connie had installed the update, Hana had tickled her. It'd been weird and exciting. She’d been able to feel and enjoy touches before, soft and gently ones, like holding Hana's hands or kissing her or when they made love. But the upgrade allowed her to experience so much more. Gave her minuscule reactions, such as goosebumps and shivers. She loved it. Loved being able to feel and experience the things Hana felt when she touched her.  
  
Soon Hana began to doze again, snoring faintly. Connie smiled. Her wife deserved to sleep in a little bit more. They'd dated for a year before Hana had proposed. They'd been married for three years. Hana was three years from retirement proper from the DPD, but had been toying with the idea of giving it up earlier. She'd started working on their house, the one they'd bought together after getting married. She had a garden outside she'd started the year before that was half vegetables and half flowers and was in the process of renovating one of the downstairs rooms into a home gym. She said it was so she could continue working out when she didn't have access to the DPD's gym.  
  
Connie was proud of her, having all these plans and following through on them. She let Connie help when she could, when she needed it, but Hana said they were her projects. Connie had a room to herself, her office, where she helped to come up with plans to help further android causes. Being a cop gave her the edge to know how to counter many of the anti-android terrorist groups. Even had a whole task force fighting back against them.  
  
Sumo appeared in the doorway and whined. Connie eased out of Hana's arms, leaving her wife to sleep while she went to feed Sumo and let him out in the yard. As she stood on the back deck, watching Sumo chase a squirrel, Connie felt happy. Her life was so good. The screen door creaked behind her and Hana stepped out and put her arms around Connie's waist.  
  
"You snuck away," Hana said, tucking her chin against Connie's shoulder.  
  
"Sorry. Sumo was hungry."  
  
Hana kissed her cheek. "Love you."  
  
"I love you, too. You can go back to bed."  
  
"Only if you come with me."  
  
Connie leaned back into Hana's chest and nodded. Spending the day in bed with her wife sounded perfect. As soon as Sumo was done with his morning business, they headed back inside. Sumo was content to curl up on his bed in front of the fireplace, while Hana and Connie headed back upstairs to their bed. Hana held Connie close and kissed her.  
  
"You make me so happy," she said, softly, resting her forehead against Connie's.  
  
"Back at you, darling."  
  
Hana blushed at the term of endearment but Connie knew she loved it. Connie called her "darling" and "sweetheart" and "my love" while Hana called her "honey" and "love" and "babe."  
  
"Hey babe, can I be the little spoon?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Hana smiled as they climbed back into bed and Connie curled up behind her, wrapping her arms around her middle.  
  
"Go back to sleep, my love. I'll be here when you wake up again."  
  
Hana nodded as Connie kissed her shoulder. Connie rubbed Hana's belly as the other woman soon fell asleep again. Soft light sifted in through the blinds as Connie allowed herself to slip back into stasis, content to sleep next to her wife for a little while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr [@5ftjewishcactus](https://5ftjewishcactus.tumblr.com/) or on twitter on my main [@5ftjewishcactus](https://twitter.com/5ftjewishcatus) or on my sfw gen fandom [@2ambiace](https://twitter.com/2ambiace) or my dbh [@asexualhankcon](https://twitter.com/asexualhankcon).


End file.
